1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a decoding method and an error correction method, more particularly to a cyclic code decoding method and an error correction method for a cyclic code decoder.
2. Description of the Related Art
Audio and video signals, such as signals for digital televisions, blue-tooth earphones, digital video discs, or wireless application protocol mobile phones, are usually processed through a digital decoding method.
Nowadays, use of a cyclic code in an algebraic method or a lookup table method is common in various applications.
The algebraic decoding method generates polynomial formulas including error position polynomials to correct error bit values. Nevertheless, this method requires a large amount of computing resources, and is more complicated and time-consuming than a lookup table method.
On the other hand, storing a conventional lookup table requires a large memory space, and the bigger the lookup table, the longer the time period required by the decoding process.
It is therefore a critical issue for the academic and industrial sectors to find a more efficient and less complicated decoding method for cyclic codes.